The goal of the Integrated Clinical Information and Pathology Sample Repository Core (Core A) is to collect high quality clinical data and subject samples and provide a central repository for use in the scientific projects of this program project. Over the past 4 years we have successfully obtained biological samples from over 1200 individuals with differentiated thyroid cancer. Corresponding clinical, pathology and family history data have also been collected and entered into a relational database. These samples and data have been utilized by all 4 Projects of this program project and have led to multiple publications. For the next 5 years, the goal of Core A will be to expand and improve upon the currently existing data and biorepository in order to adequately meet the evolving needs of each of the projects. This includes (1) expanding and improving upon the existing thyroid cancer database; (2) expanding the current OSU thyroid cancer germline sample bank collection of biological samples (DNA, RNA, plasma and lymphoblastoid cultures); and (3) expanding upon the current OSU thyroid cancer tissue bank by collecting additional fresh frozen and paraffin-embedded thyroid tissue (tumor and matching normal) and creating and characterizing several primary cultured thyroid follicular cell lines for use in studies proposed in the Projects ofthe P01.